Code Blue
by coffup
Summary: [KakaSaku] Genma drops a hint that Kakashi might find something interesting at a local club, Code Blue. Kakashi, intrigued, investigates, only to find something he wasn't expecting.
1. Too Long

**Short, sweet, simple: **A new story. I had to type this out; the story was stuck in my head for weeks. Snorg. It's Kakashi/Sakura and well… I like it. The end.

**Summary: **Kakashi visits one of Konoha's teen hangouts in search of something he's not quite sure of.

**Rating: **Your Mother. I mean M.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Code Blue)**

**Chapter One**

**Too Long**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The night was young. Well, it was a night for the young and the stoned: the stars were glittering in away that could only really be appreciated by the glazed eyes of doped up teenagers and hopeless drug addicts.

Kakashi walked down the street, a sore thumb among svelte fingers.

It wasn't his hair color that was so out of place in this area. Silver, white, neon green, it was all the same in here. His mask didn't attract much attention either since there were always people around that didn't want to be recognized in these parts of town.

It might have been his clothing which made him out of sync with the bright lights and vapid Valley Girl accents. He was wearing his jounin uniform, and was swathed in dark, dull colors. But unlike the Goths, who regularly swathed themselves in dark colors, he wasn't trying to appear deathly pale at the same time, nor was he trying to stare everyone down while maintaining an angst-ridden facade.

"Like baby, check out the ninja!"

"Whoa, I'm so, like, creeped out! Like, let's, like go!"

"Right, bitch."

Or perhaps it was they way he walked, the way he moved, the way his eyes roved over everything but never stopped to really look 'cause he had already seen it all before and if he wanted to bust a cap in a stranger's ass, he would do it and he wouldn't give two shits about it or blink his one visible eye either; he'd just keep on swaggering until he found what he was looking for.

He walked around like an animal on the prowl, causing kids to scatter or to stop and stare at him in blank confusion. He didn't pay any attention to his new admirers and his indifference made girls swoon. So, this was how the Uchiha did it. But Kakashi already knew his trick and often wished it wouldn't work. He knew they were watching him, but he didn't really care; in fact, there were times when he wished they wouldn't stare and just on their merry ways. They thought he had bigger fish to fry then a bunch of kids who were going off and blowing their lives away and it was the threat of bigger fish that had everyone crossing the street to get away from him.

In truth, Kakashi was not looking for bigger fish to fry. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. The other day, Genma had mentioned a club, a club which Kakashi might find interesting. In fact, it was a club that he might have found interesting as much as a year ago. Kakashi, intrigued, asked why in his usual deadpan way but Genma had kept his mouth shut on that. Said something about how it would be much more fun if Kakashi figured it out on his own. All Genma would give him was the name of a club, Code Blue, located in the teenager district of downtown Konoha.

As he walked down the cracked sidewalk of the teenager district (TD as it was so good-naturedly called at headquarters) Kakashi realized that he could have just beat the orally fixated jounin to the ground and demanded just what on earth he would find amusing in that sick little area of wrong-doing and forgotten teens where the laws of Konoha were lax at best, but this was a little more amusing and would not require him to build up a sweat. Though he would have to badger his friend to find out just what he had been doing in TD.

Kakashi walked past dark, black façades of buildings, pleased to see the kids in line press against themselves, trying hard to hide themselves from this character that did not belong in this plot, not unless if he was working a drug bust in which case he was really unwanted. He was glad he still had that kind of effect on children. He saw it as a sign of respect, rather than a sign of fear. He supposed they acted this way to all ninjas.

Neon signs hung over window ledges, the only way one would know what lay behind the dark factory walls were actually clubs made for the young and easily impressionable. The signs were removable, able to be retracted at the slightest sign of trouble.

Kakashi hummed tunelessly to himself, casually strolling down the streets not unlike a panther with his grace. Purple Disco, Swine Dealies, Dirty Gertie's, and Two Penny Opera were the names of only a few of the clubs he passed. But it was a certain flashing, neon sign that he was looking for: a bright red sign flashing the words "CODE BLUE." He mused on the odd choice of color.

The line-up was long and took many twists and turns around and into alleyways. There was a recognizable excitement in the air. Apparently, this was **the** place to be, or so he heard from the murmured conversations going on around him. Murmured because of his presence.

Being out here with so many kids was starting to get on his nerves. He wasn't old was he? Not really. But the kids here were young and ready to get plastered, ready and eager to get plastered. He watched them for a while, contemplating what had happened to himself. These kids were decked out in a wide range of colors: some wore clothing that had to have been coloured in by highlighters before they left the house (assuming they lived in houses and not on the street) while others wore clothing so dark that they put the night to shame. All had fresh young faces and glazed or starry eyes. They were youthful. Young. Exuberant. Innocent and not so innocent. He wondered when he had last looked like them. A long time ago. Much too long ago.

Shaking his head, he wondered how Genma had managed to get in. Of course, the Konoha forehead-protector. Ninjas were known to be big spenders, quiet brawlers, and decent drinkers. They were also allowed into any club anywhere in the city.

He was ushered to the front of the club in minutes and checked over by a bouncer. He supposed he passed the inspection because he was let past a grungy violet (_why violet?_) door and into a shabby little hallway. A regular door stood at the end of the hall, the only place one could go to escape this dank and tiny cavern.

He opened the door and was immediately bathed in a rainbow glow and he was sure that the metal plates adorning his clothing and protecting his bodily parts were glinting in bright, multihued eccentricity all over the room. An old song that he himself remembered dancing to was pulsing everywhere, it's bass notes rhythmically beating themselves out so loudly that he could feel their needy throb in his chest.

There was dancing going on: on and off the dance floor. It was mostly kids grinding against each other, probably trying to release pent up sexual energy, or just plain showing off their latest moves to their "homies." The futuristic look of the club was pleasing to the eye with its smooth curves and shiny chrome-like metal accents.

But he could see nothing here that even vaguely interested him in the least. The only thing that was happening was that he was starting to become melancholic and slightly nostalgic. Rin and Obito couldn't dance anymore. He blinked, pushing dark thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time. What a fool chase Genma had sent him on. He decided to stick around though. He had caught sight of a bar through the raving mass of teenaged bodies.

_I may as well sample the drinks,_ he thought to himself as he made his way through the maze of twisting, thriving bodies on the dance floor. The bar had a large man at one end, wiping his way through several wet glasses and still managing to serve several customers at once. Kakashi ordered a scotch on the rocks, glad that the barman was large and middle-aged. The club looked pretty kiddie-like with all the strobe lights and rainbow-bright upholstery when he walked in, but the barman was an adult and knew his stuff. The jounin sipped his drink quietly, turning his head to the direction of several dazed looking males, none of which seemed to notice his now unclothed face. He allowed his eyes to roam once more after pulling his mask back up.

And that was when his eyes fell on the pale pink hair that usually graced the large forehead of his female charge in delicate wisps, often prompting her to pin it back with rhinestone-studded barrettes. Pale pink hair that should not have been in a club. Pale sakura petal coloured hair that should have been at home, in bed, right at this moment, getting several hours of much-needed sleep. Pale rose-coloured hair that didn't match and stood out from the vibrant fuchsias and neon pinks of the many teenagers who now decided that having bright pin hair was "in" and "cool." It was a natural pink that should **not** have been there.

Perhaps, this was what Genma had been talking about?

Rubbing his forehead, Kakashi took a large gulp of his drink, finishing it off while staring at the still dazed teenaged males. Turning, he made his way to his charge, after putting down his drink. His cool demeanour and frosty expression -- w_as an eye really able to give an expression? Wasn't the term usually reserved for an entire face?_ -- scaring away almost as many teens as his forehead protector did. Soon, he was behind her, and could watch her unnoticed as he usually did as of late. She was a flighty thing nowadays, and the smallest thing could set her off while the largest could go unnoticed.

She was wearing a red shirt, black pants that ended mid-calf, and strappy heels. She was growing older, colder, didn't say much to him anymore. The greeting of "LIAR!" to his pathetic, but truthful (well, almost truthful) excuses had been replaced by a more mature, "Of course, Sensei."

They had irked him at first, the small changes he kept noticing in her. She was more formal now, to everyone, and seemed to have found a new patience in her. A patience which she was able to keep as she taught and re-taught Naruto many basic moves dealing with chakra. She didn't moon about Sasuke all the time either, but she hadn't shown any new interest in anyone.

He remembered a conversation he had overheard when he was investigating her claims about finally giving up on the Uchiha. He had been sure it had all been a hoax, carefully crafted only to see if her indifference would light the Uchiha's soul on fire.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"I'm telling you Ino, he's annoying, stuck-up, cold, and really bitchy. And I think he's gay."_

_"_…"

_"He's got a really nice complexion, and his hair is to die for! He has to be gay. Or at least bisexual and more interested in guys."_

_"_…"

_"I think he might be a hermaphrodite, actually. That might explain why he's always PMS-ing at everyone."_

_"_…"

_"Ino?"_

_"Shut up Sakura. Just shut up."_

_"So you think he's gay, too."_

_"I said shut up, FOREHEAD-GIRL!"_

_"Whatever, Ino. Grow up and face the facts. He's either gay or straight, and even if he's straight, your chances of landing a date with him are zero to nil. Lust after him all you want, I don't want him."_

_"Ha! Stupid forehead-girl! Now I'll have him all to myself!"_

_"You don't even **know** him. Why would you want to date him?"_

_"He's hot! Duh!"_

_"You don't know anything about him."_

_"Do too!"_

_"Name one."_

_"He's hot."_

_"Tell me when you grow up Ino. Besides, what about Shikamaru?"_

"_Shikamaru's a bitch!"_

"_Want to talk about it?"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Apparently, it hadn't been a hoax. And neither was her newfound patience. Or her deliberate way of speaking and the careful pauses she kept taking when thinking. Nor was the determined set of her mouth when she beat tree trunks down to splinters after hours of quiet stamina training.

He watched her as she sipped her drink from a coloured straw. What was going on in that head? What had prompted her epiphany? Her sudden urge to be faster, stronger; to be an asset to the team? He had tried to grab her and carry her away from trouble at one point during a mission, but had stopped himself once he realized that she could and was holding up her own quite well. Much better than he last remembered her doing. He had asked her about it and that was when she had revealed that she had been training with Lee and on her own. During her spare time. It had been her idea.

He supposed he should have paid more attention to her. He had no idea she had so much determination in her. So much untapped willpower. So much anger… enough to help her demolish two large tree trunks after three straight hours of tree-kicking.

He should have paid more attention to all of them.

He put a hand to her shoulder and said her name. "Sakura."

She looked up at him, head tilted, her expression changing from honest curiosity to confusion as she realized who was standing next to her. "Kakashi?" The "sensei" had been dropped from his name when she had become a chuunin. "What are you doing here?"

He removed his hand from her shoulder, rocking back on his heels. "Came for a drink." He made a vague hand gesture at the bar before putting his hands into his pockets. "You?"

She looked up at him, obviously weighing the consequences of what she would say. "I… I'm…" She paused again and opened her mouth to say something but shut it. She narrowed her eyes at him, her forehead crinkling in confusion. "I…"

"Shouldn't be here?" Kakashi put his hand back on her shoulder, turning her around on the barstool, applying enough pressure to show he wasn't going to drag her away if she resisted; at least, not yet. "Let me take you home."

The bartender had waddled over during the course of their short conversation and was now studiously rubbing away at a spot on a glass. "Y'okay Saku?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling.

"Fine," she answered, nodding, but still looking at Kakashi, obviously not knowing what to do.

The bartender nodded and waddled away to serve other customers, his large mass moving with a grace that only exceptionally large people seemed to have.

"I can take care of myself," she finally said, her soft voice lilting over the words. She spoke as if she was savouring every word as it dropped out of her mouth. Every unemotional, compartmentalized word that carried a bland taste of nothingness straight to her soul and – Kami. He was letting both the alcohol and his nostalgic mood get to him.

When was the last time he had heard her scream in frustration at Naruto's silly antics? When had he last send her get worked up over nothing? When had he last heard emotion drip from her voice like heavy syrup?

Too long.

He wasn't sure if her statement had been directed to him or to the barkeep. He answered anyway. "Sure you can."

"Want a drink?" she asked, again using her soft voice. In the club, it was hard to hear, but there were glass walls in this club, partition-like panels set up everywhere to deflect and reflect the waves of sound as they boomed out of large speakers located seemingly everywhere. At the bar, it was easy to hear her words.

And why not get a drink? He had already had one; another would do him no harm. Perhaps he could get her suitably inebriated and manage to get her sick so that she would want to go home. He nodded his head in acquiescence at her.

She waved an arm behind her, flashing fingers in different patterns. The barkeep had noticed and nodded at her back before beginning the creation of their drinks. Kakashi was not impressed. She must have visited this bar for a long time if she had managed to create a sign language for drinks with the bartender. He frowned slightly, wondering if it had been a year. Perhaps that was the other thing Genma had been mentioning.

Twin drinks came sliding behind her on the bar's top and she spun around, grabbing both before they stopped. She handed one to him, taking the one with the straw for herself. Her own drink, now finished, sat discarded on the bar's top. She drank while sitting down, sipping lightly on her drink as he turned around, again flashing his handsome face at the dazed and disoriented males in the back of the club as he downed his drink in several gulps.

"Want to dance?"

Somehow, she had managed to finish her drink before him. He wondered what had been in it. It smelled vaguely alcoholic, but nowadays there were odourless, colorless alcohols that could be added into any drink. He put his empty glass down.

He wondered if she was smashed yet. Maybe she would be soon. A couple of minutes dancing would increase her blood rate, make the alcohol in her system run it's course faster. And if he managed to shoot a bunch of chakra in her to induce her drunkenness a bit faster than natural, well, that was a plus. He could take her home then.

"Sure," he said, shrugging.

She nodded, and got up, weaving her way through the throngs of gyrating teenagers and towards the centre of the dance floor.

Kakashi followed her, his eye glued to her pastel pink hair, unknowing of what was going on in her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The End of Chapter One.

So what do you think? Bloody brilliant or fantastically retarded? Drop me a line and let me know.

And I couldn't find a beta for this chapter, so beware of crazily apparent mistakes which I just happened to miss because I'm blind. How upsetting.

In other words: **I need a beta.**


	2. Bisexual Tendencies

**Short, sweet, simple: **A KakaSaku fiction of doom. Um. I like floppy disks. Er, beta-ing was done by... My friend Mao. God-like in her smart-ness. However, said beta-ing was done at midnight and may be prone to errors. However, I give her le props of doom.

**Summary: **Kakashi visits one of Konoha's dirty, downtown teen clubs in search of something he's not quite sure of. He finds Sakura and wonders just what's going on underneath the underneath. He decides to get her drunk (smashed, intoxicated, inebriated) to see if it'll make it easier to get her home. Smart idea… not.

**Warning:** Slight yaoi. Why? Because I said so.

**Rating: **Motherf-cker. I mean M.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Code Blue)**

**Chapter Two**

**Bisexual Tendencies**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The music was hypnotic and trance-like, lulling everyone into a false sense of security. It was never safe in TD. Never. But the DJ played what the people -- Kakashi scoffed, people? Teenagers was a better term; these masses of humans stuck in between the stage of adult and child did not count as people -- wanted. Did they even know what they wanted? They were probably all just thinking about dancing to what was popular. The only reason they wanted to dance to it was because some pretty bimbos decided one day that this was hip and that something else was not, and so, everyone danced to this.

If he had to say one thing about bimbos, it would be that they had pretty good taste.

As Kakashi danced, he tried to keep a careful eye on the small roseate-haired female gyrating in front of him. Not with him – that would have been both wrong and inappropriate – but in front of him. With as many guys as she could. Or girls. She didn't seem to care. And, apparently, neither did his hormones.

A sudden surge of teenaged bodies hit the dance floor, shoving himself and Sakura farther apart. He continued to dance, sure of his abilities to track the girl. He shut his one visible eye and danced, enjoying the way the music pulsed in his chest. The throbbing let him know that he was alive.

When he opened his eye, Sakura was gone. He did a quick scan of the dance floor, wondering where she had gone. Unable to see her, he focused his chakra in order to heighten his senses and state of awareness, determined to find her. His vision strengthened and he was suddenly blinded by the fluorescent lights and strobe lights as he searched for her pink hair. The coloured lights weren't helping either; they kept changing the color of everyone's hair and skin, making it near impossible to see who was pink-haired (probably dyed) and who wasn't. He tried upping his sense of smell but only ended up with a double whammy of a most disgusting mixture consisting of cologne, perfume, vomit, alcohol, and bad breath. Upping his hearing wouldn't do; even if she was talking, he wouldn't be able to hear her in all the noise.

So, this had been her plan all along; to get him on to the dance floor and lose him in the crowd. Well, he could wait her out. She'd come back to him eventually, just to see how he was doing. He vaguely wondered when the teens would realize that he wasn't there to bust anyone and that he just wanted to have a little fun. There was a small bubble of space left around him, which, although wasn't very large, was significant enough to be noticed since every other body was just about rubbing against another. How long would it take for someone to come dance with him?

Not too long, apparently.

The male approaching him seemed to be only mildly intoxicated. He could move around pretty well, so he was either very brave and didn't care about Kakashi's status, or was just plain stupid. Either option made Kakashi happy. The male danced in front of him, closing into the small bubble of space everyone else had granted Kakashi. The jounin wondered if he could intimidate the kid and make him back off. It wasn't going to make anyone else want to dance with him, but it would be slightly amusing. And maybe the kid wouldn't mind.

The kid didn't mind. He just got closer and smiled rather provocatively at Kakashi. His hair was red, short, and hadn't been dyed very recently; his roots were showing. His eyes were outlined in dark kohl and a large red heart had been drawn onto his forehead with what Kakashi believed to be bright red lipstick. Ever since Gaara has stepped through the town, many of the teens (and some children and adults) had adopted his rough exterior as their own. Kakashi didn't mind; this kid looked hot as a redhead.

He recalled suddenly that he was years older than the male gyrating in front of him. He then recalled that he was heterosexual and didn't really like guys. Sure, some of them were pretty, and he wouldn't mind a one-night stand or something, but he wasn't one for a wholesome, one on one dating thing. He never had been one for relationships. Kakashi was a ninja, and any relationship between him and a civilian would surely end in pain and heartbreak. He just didn't have what it took to stick with a relationship. One-night stands were the best thing for him, be they with males or females. It was better if it was with a ninja, though; they understood why he couldn't commit. He'd never want to put someone through the torture of finding out that his or her loved one was dead.

He forced his thoughts back to where they had started. He was old. He was heterosexual with bisexual tendencies (although he preferred females). He was open to one-night stands. He was currently dancing with a very pretty young male. And he was drunk.

The kid pressed closer still, unaware of the thoughts passing through Kakashi's mind; he eventually wrapped one lanky arm around Kakashi's waist and swung the other around his neck.

Sakura watched the scene from afar, wondering if her ex-teacher would try to find her. He seemed to be otherwise occupied and she was glad. He had surprised her with his arrival to this place, almost as much as when she had shut her eyes on the dance floor a week ago and opened them to the smirking face of the orally-fixated jounin, Genma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Don't I know you?" he asked, his caramel-coloured hair gleaming under the flashing lights. _

_Sakura stared at him in disbelief. A second ago, she had been on the top of the world, at the height of her game, and now, a second later, she felt as though she was being shoved alive into a cabinet at the morgue. **If only, if only, **her mind murmured to her. _

_The fact that someone from her other life, her safer life, was here, in the midst of her happy-go-lucky, let's-get-high-tonight life was confusing. It wasn't helping that she was already addled by more than a few drinks of alcohol. She wondered if her new (well, not so new; a year was not a short time) friends would start showing up at training, asking her if one shade of eye shadow was more vibrant than another under the strobe lights. _

"_**Rainbow glitter, or just regular silver?"**_

"_**Black base, or purple?"**_

"_**Wet gloss or dry lipstick?"**_

"_**SAKU! Are you paying attention?"**_

_**How long until they leave you alone, Saku-chan? If that is your real name. Wait a while and let's see what happens. They'll stop paying attention to you. **_

_Sakura slammed the door separating her mind from the manifestation of her self-doubts that she had created. The god-be-damned creature had taken up a life of its own. It was a mistake, a horrible mutation of something constructive. She'd shoved all of her insecurities on to a made-up friend, a new perfect version of herself, and let that perfect self deal with everything. _

_But the damned thing had mutated into something warped and ugly beneath its shiny veneer of perfection. Her insecurities which she had tossed to it so carelessly were now being bounced back at her, only this time, they were ten-fold and even harsher than they had been in the beginning. _

_She was learning how to block it out now, the voice, the creature, the manifestation of herself. Her inner evil. She blocked it out and focused on the people around her, the frantic emotions, and the erratic heartbeats. If she wanted to, she could have told you the heart rate of every person in the room, all at once. It wasn't very helpful at the moment, but sometimes it came in handy. At least, that was what Tsunade had said. _

_Genma danced silently in front of her, rolling his senbon from one side of his mouth the other. She didn't know how to answer him, didn't know what to say, what to do. So she shook her head at him, a delayed reaction of course, but let him think what he wanted. Her pink hair hit the shoulders of the surrounding people, but no one noticed. _

"_You sure?" he asked, annoyingly persistent. _

_She shook her head again and mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom as she spun on her heel, quick to hide the tears in her eyes. Her secret, it was out. In hours, everyone would know what she did at night, where she went, who she hung out with. But they wouldn't know why, but they wouldn't care. They'd make up their own stories. _

_She was vaguely aware of the taste of her acidic bile as it slowly made its way up her throat. Her hand automatically went up to her mouth as she groped her way to the bathroom, ignoring the stinging remarks of drunks as she rushed past them. She ran inside the bathroom and locked herself into a bathroom stall, emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain toilet. _

_She hadn't expected anyone to find out about Code Blue. Or about her sudden changes in lifestyle or friends or late-night activities. No one had seemed to notice her changes in attitude and character; or else they did and thought it for the better. _

_It wasn't her fault that her parents were crazy. They weren't like regular parents. Dinner was never on time and never a conservative dish. They come home late at night and sometimes not at all. They weren't druggies, and they weren't negligent. They were just too busy helping out the city's homeless to pay attention to their daughter. _

_From an early age, Sakura had been forced to seek attention on her own, something she wasn't very fond of or good at. She'd heard girls talking about how easy it was to get attention from a boy and how nice it felt when they smiled at you. She'd looked for a guy then, someone who seemed to be like her. That was when she had seen Uchiha Sasuke and fallen in love. She'd thought he was quiet, reserved, cute. Like her. 'Ike and Mike, they think alike.' _

_She'd been wrong. The Uchiha boy never paid any attention to he,r and if he did, it was to inform her that she was nothing more than an annoyance. She didn't know why at the time, but his refusal to give her attention only made her want him more. Forbidden fruit. So she idolized him, placed him so high up in her mind that every glance from him was treasured and every harsh word stabbed at her during the night. _

_Her parents knew about her crush on the young Uchiha. The only Uchiha left. They'd smile when she talked about it. But while she was talking, they'd go over plans for the next day's food drive, or the architect's ideas about a new shelter. And she'd be left alone to think about Sasuke and school and her insecurities. _

_She dry-heaved over the toilet in the cool isolation of the bathroom stall. _

_She'd given up on Sasuke a year ago. What had brought on her epiphany? She wasn't sure. She just knew she didn't want to hurt anymore. Didn't want to be dependent. Didn't want to hurt. Didn't want to be **weak.** Didn't want a lot of things. _

_She'd analyzed it at night, spending hours chatting life up with Inner Sakura; dealing with her inner demon left her exhausted. When she'd finally finished her nightly chats (which had taken a whole month to complete) she'd been left with a lot of space in her timetable. She'd stop all the stuff dealing with Sasuke (including watching him, buying stuff for him, and cooking for him) and replace it with training. Or something else. _

_Lee had helped a lot. He was nice and considerate and reminded her that she was a girl, but in a good way. He wasn't like Sasuke, shooting her down because she wasn't as strong, or because she didn't have as many muscles as he did. Lee would admire her because she was trying not to be weak and because she was working to become stronger and trying to become something. _

_She wasn't sure what she was trying to become. _

_She'd gone to TD on a whim, reading up about it in a file she'd been filing for Tsunade. She'd never even known it existed. She didn't think anyone else would either, at least, none of the chuunin. She'd gone through everything talking about TD, researching the entire thing fully to understand how things in it worked. It was really just a trashy place in town where the teens liked to hang out and shoot up. And only jounins were posted to do work there, and even then, it was on a rare basis and usually not many arrests were made. _

_She spat out the taste of bile and walked out of the stall, legs shaking. She didn't flush the toilet. _

_So she'd come here, and found Code Blue along with several new friends. Well, more than several. And friends who were actually real people who dealt with real issues and never even had to think about shooting kunai or what genjutsu is best to use on the hearing disabled. They were people who thought about drugs and sex and dancing. And then more drugs. Followed by sex and more dancing. And possibly more drugs. And they talked too, about normal, superficial things that normal, superficial teens were supposed to talk about. Like make-up and condoms, or music and art. _

_She just wanted to be normal for once. It was going to be an experiment and if it failed, well, she could laugh it off and no one would ever know. She had been a normal teen for one night and had fallen in love with the rough night sky and the weirdly happy feeling alcohol gave her. She'd done marijuana once, and decided she wouldn't do it again, but only because she was going to be a medic-nin. _

_The experiment had worked… a little too well. She'd gone from one trip to TD to one every two weeks to three every week. The place had an addictive quality to it. She went almost every day now, always making sure to be on top of where the drug busts were and what was going on in every section, always happy to help out her newfound friends with her information. They never questioned where she got her info from, for which she was relieved. They trusted her. And she trusted them. _

_She washed her hands, mulling over what to do about Genma as she dried them under a warm air dryer. _

_Why had Genma shown up? What had been the point of his intrusion into her secret life? It was hers to divulge, not his. And he was surely going to tell Kakashi. And Kakashi wouldn't let her stay with her friends. With the clubs. With her new, now old secret. The fact that she hadn't been molested would not be due to the fact that she could defend herself, but due to the fact that it just had yet to happen (although it was surely only a matter of time)._

_She realized she hadn't rinsed the vomit from her mouth and ran to the sink, spitting the vile substance from her mouth before rinsing it thoroughly. She washed her hands again and dried them off. Then she fisted them and held them close to her sides, not wanting to break anything. All her hard work down the drain. Just because of some stupid ninja. If he was here… she'd…_

_She did a high side-kick, smashing the cover of a condom machine off and showering the ground with tiny green-black packages and many quarters. The door swung open and a group of scantily clad females walked in. And stopped. And stared. Then they backed out of the room much more quietly than they had entered. _

_What the fuck was Genma doing here? Why was he in TD at all? She always checked the Hokage's sheets about TD. **No one** was on duty today. No one. She slammed the cover of the condom dispenser back on to the broken machine. _

_She stormed out of the bathroom and out of the club, brushing off the calls of friends. She reached a training ground where she could happily vent her anger out on several tree stumps. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She had shown up everyday since seeing Genma, just to see if Kakashi really would show up. Today, she had been resting when he finally showed himself. She had been foolish enough to think that maybe he wasn't going to come. Maybe Genma hadn't told him. Maybe Genma had told him and Kakashi hadn't believed him. She'd been a fool. And now, here he was today, drinking, dancing, and wanting to take her home.

Take her to somewhere safe. Where she couldn't hurt herself.

Didn't he know that she did the most damage to herself in the quiet confines of her room? Sure, you couldn't see it, but she could feel it. And it weighed down on her in the darkness of the night; darkness unpunctuated by the light because ninjas didn't have nightlights and her window never had the moon shine in.

She hated him.

Kakashi.

She scoffed at him as she danced around, happy for she was with her friends. He never paid attention to her, not like this. Though if he had, she would have been slightly weirded out. Well, more than slightly.

The point was, he didn't pay attention, yet he always seemed to know what was going on. He never showed any interest in anything but always asked the right perfectly-toned questions which made you spill your guts. He was an enigma, him with his tousled hair and hidden face and his stupid inexplicable tardiness. There were times when he truly annoyed her and others where he made her want to stab him repetitively with a blunt object while spinning him over an open fire on a spit.

She spun around, wondering if spinning fast enough would make the unbidden thoughts of the silver-haired jounin leave her mind. The damned bastard kept having cameos in her thoughts as of late and it was starting to bother her.

On the other side of the dance floor, Kakashi was sliding his arms around the young redhead's hips. No one he knew was here, and if anyone did know him, he could claim he was intoxicated and could not be held responsible for what he did. The youth twisted closer and Kakashi shut his eye, moving with the beat. Beneath his eyelids, images began to take shape, eventually evening out from multi-faceted hues to Sakura's face.

Sakura. He opened his eye.

She had attempted to trick him and gotten him to dance around the dance floor. He snarled inwardly, suddenly and inexplicably determined to have a good time. He gripped the youth's hair and upped the physical contact. The youth reacted positively, shutting his eyes and continuing to gyrate with a speed that only youth high on cocaine could muster. Kakashi pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to the youth's, slightly disappointed that they were cold and not warm.

As his hands wandered through his hair, he wondered vaguely why the youth's hair was so short and began to realize that he wished that the guy had breasts. Yep, he was definitely hetero. But the kiss was enjoyable, so he deepened it. His hands continued combing through the youth's hair, helping him to realize that he really did prefer long hair. Well, long-ish hair. With pink bangs. Soft pink bangs. He opened his one eye after a while and wondered why the eyes staring back at him were a dull brown and not a vibrant green.

He realized whom he was thinking about and decided to get the fuck off the dance floor.

He needed a drink and he needed it **now.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Reviews**

**mamoru21: **If I may ask, why do you think this is bloody brilliant? It's 'cause I'm hot, isn't it? Just kidding.

**Yue Ryong child of the shadow: **Glad you think it's superbly written. I can just feel my ego pulsing. But only _almost_ enough to make you like the pairing? Let's see what this chapter did for you. (Your name is really long. Isn't it a bitch to type in?)

**Hao'sAnjul: **That's right, Sakura's going through some mighty big changes. Her brain, finally it works and she realizes Sasuke's not the one for her. Yay for her! Thanks about the beta offer, but I found that my friend wants to do it for me.

**Jenn: **What? Just brilliant? Not "bloody brilliant?" I'm just teasing. Now… tell me… why do you think it's so brilliant?

**Crackerz: **Oh, you crazy fool, you reviewed for me. I "heart"you. Yep, Kakashi is an _old _man. And yes, Sakura, she has matured.

**kojika85: **I'm glad you think the story is interesting. And thanks for the beta offer, but I've already got one lined up now.

**ruka-kun: **Glad I got rid of your scepticism! Yes, most people are curious about how things will go on from here. Most people not being myself. I know all.

**Akari: **Another brilliant.

_And so ends this review response session. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I would appreciate it immensely if all of you fed my review dependency and reviewed my story. Without reviews I will shrivel up and die. And have no ego, whatsoever… for it will have **STARVED**.


	3. Too Far Gone

**Short, sweet, and simple: **A KakaSaku fiction made by yours truly. Actually, it was done by me, Nishasha B'Dobb, Queen of the Underworld, Sovereign of the Depressed, Lover of Hot Males with Six Packs and Handsome Faces, and all around funky gal.

I'm also a fool.

I realize now why everyone was calling the story bloody brilliant. Not because they chose those words out of their brains from their free will, but because I stuck them in at the bottom of the story, imploring whether the story was bloody brilliant or something else. Alas, I am struck by my own stupidity and short memory span over and over again. And then again, because I don't remember it happening in the first place.

**Summary: **Kakashi visits one of Konoha's dirty, downtown teen clubs in search of something he's not quite sure of. He finds Sakura and wonders just what's going on underneath the underneath. He decides to get her drunk to see if it'll make it easier to get her home. His plan backfires. Sucka.

**Warning:** Un-beta-ed. Vague moment of perverted-ness, but not really. Touches on peeping toms.

**Rating: **Mary, Mary, quite contrary. I mean M.

_Disclaimer: I do believe that you all realize that I do not own Naruto._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Code Blue)**

**Chapter Three**

**Too Far Gone**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He was surrounded by idiots. No, strike that, he was surrounded by teenagers; in his mind, the two words were synonymous. They both talked too loud, thought they knew everything, drank more than they could handle, and were usually horny.

Kakashi knew that he currently filled out one of those conditions. He wasn't talking loudly; in fact, he wasn't talking at all. He easily mimicked the signal Sakura had used on the bartender and was using it quite often. He didn't know _everything_; however, he knew that he knew more than the average person. He wasn't drinking more than he could handle; he had not, to his knowledge, passed out yet. He was however, unusually horny. He shouldn't have been horny, and wouldn't have been if the redhead he had been making out with had run after him and begged him to finish their session. But, no, it appeared that the damned kid would use anyone to help with his pleasure, a fact duly noted by Kakashi as he saw the redhead and a cute, bombastic blonde continued what he had started.

And poor Kakashi was left without a partner at the bar. He could have just marched up to the redhead and pried the blonde's hand off of him, but that would have required effort and would have made it seem like he needed the redhead. He didn't need him. He was just a random make-out session, as all of his relationships turned out to be. The only relationship Kakashi could manage to keep going longer than a few months was his relationship with the many bartenders of Konoha.

He sighed and signalled for another drink. His only company as he waited for Sakura to show up was a fat bartender and several empty shot glasses.

_Sakura…._

She was going to show up. Right? Of course she would. He was her… well, had been her sensei at one point of time. She had to come. She was obligated by, by something. He couldn't seem to recall what exactly it was but it was there. And she was obligated and he was going to sit here at the bar and wait for her. Wait and wait and… how long had he been waiting?

He glanced at the clock and recalled for the fourth time that night that the clock wasn't working. It was stuck at midnight. Or afternoon. He wasn't sure. He swirled his drink around in the tiny glass and frowned.

What if she didn't come?

There really wasn't anything that said she **had** to come. There was nothing that said she would come. She didn't have any reason to come. In fact, she had every reason not to come. He was here, at her secret place. Well, it wasn't a secret anymore, but still. He was invading. Wasn't she supposed to come and fight him out? Or try to blackmail him into not telling anyone? To tell the truth, he had no idea what to do about this situation. What on earth was she doing here anyway? She had a lot of explaining to do when she showed up.

If she showed up.

He took a deep swallow of vodka and signalled for another.

She'd show up.

And she wouldn't be wearing her cute little ninja costume. She'd be wearing something different. Black pants, strappy heels, a low-cut red halter-top. In essence, the colors were all right. But the fabrics, the cuts, they were all different. They were more mature, much more mature. Less demure, more sexy.

God, he'd just described Sakura's clothes as sexy. What was wrong with him? Those were not the right words to describe his old student. She wasn't even sixteen. Or was she seventeen? It was hard to keep up with the years as they came rolling past him. His team seemed to have matured so quickly. Was that when his feelings for her had changed? When she had matured?

Was it last summer, or this summer? He didn't know. Was it when she had started her metamorphosis? Perhaps. But the changes, they were intriguing. He didn't know how it had happened, but he had found himself incredibly enthralled by them. Every new quirk in her speech patterns, in the way she held herself, in the way she moved, he catalogued them all in his mind. He wasn't sure why. He was sure that the whole metamorphosis would pass after she got tired with it. He'd followed her around, wondering when she would mess up her veneer, when she would let a part of her old self sprout out and take out her vengeful anger against Naruto.

But it never happened.

The changes she'd made seemed to be permanent. Mentally, physically, emotionally, she was different. It was harder to read her, harder to hurt her, harder to play with her mind. She was smarter, less naïve; she could read between the lines like nobody else. She was like a sedimentary rock, made up out of layers, and no matter how hard you drilled into her, you couldn't find out what she was really thinking. She was like a caked, beautiful on the outside but odd and hard on the inside. No, she was something else.

Beautiful.

Hot.

Sexy?

God, he was sick.

Teenagers, maybe they didn't have the wrong idea after all. They used drugs and alcohol and life in general to get their minds off of what was bothering them. Stuffing so much stuff into their brains that they didn't have time or room to think about what was really bothering them.

Nah, they were wrong.

He didn't usually drink away his problems; usually, he drank in honour of his problems. He wondered if he was drunk yet. Wasn't that when you were supposed to be drunk, when you asked yourself if you were drunk or not? Or was that when you wanted to be pregnant?

What the fuck, pregnant?

He had had too much to drink. He chose to ignore that fact like how he ignored everything lese that hurt him. Everything would fester, always fester, in the dark where he his secrets and crazy accusations. Obito… Rin…

No, he had to focus. Focus on Sakura. And her lithe body. Her metamorphosis (transition, change) of life – living? He wasn't making sense anymore. How upsetting.

He tried to focus on his drink, but realized that thinking about his drink made him remember how drunk he was. And that in turn would make him remember why he was drunk. And how Sakura wasn't coming back, no matter how long he waited.

But she would come back.

Was this how it felt to others when he made them wait? Probably. He had made many people wait for him. But he had his reasons. He always did.

Except with this absurd fascination he had with Sakura.

In his drunken state he allowed himself to admit that the fascination existed. If fascination was the right word. (Kakashi always thought he did his best thinking when he was drunk enough to admit things to himself that he would never even have thought about when he was sober.) But there was a reason to this, this thing; a rhyme to this puzzle and he find it… eventually. Perhaps with more sleuth-work, more spying expeditions, more surveillance.

More stalking.

He finished his drink, ordered another. He wondered if he would ever find the reason to his fascination (fixation, obsession). It was sick wasn't it? He was her teacher, or had been her teacher. Years older than she was. Much more good-looking than her. Much more everything-er than she was.

Perhaps he would never find out why or what was going on with him. Perhaps he would find out when he died.

He wondered how Obito and Rin were.

Happy, he hoped. Kami knew he spent ages at the monument just staring at their names, tracing their names with his fingertips, silently speaking to them. It was one of the few things left that had anything to do with them. He remembered the box he had been looking at before arriving at he club.

Full of trinkets, stuffed with memories, it was. And that sentence, it had been fractured… like the pair of goggles sitting in the box. There were scraps of fabric, a bloodstained lock of hair. Obito, Rin, the Fourth… countless others. No one could understand the deep significance of the seemingly meaningless blood smeared fabrics and discarded goggles. Shoelaces encased with dirt. Shiny pebbles. A few poems and love letters scrawled in girly writing complete with many flourishes.

Sakura's writing was clear and devoid of unnecessary flourishes. At least it was as of late. Before, it had been nothing but swirls, curls, and unnecessary strokes. But ever since her transformation (metamorphosis, alteration, conversion) it had been taken down to the bare essentials. The only thing that retained her curly scrawl was her signature.

Her signature was curly like her hair had been when she had gone out with Ino two days ago.

_Stalker._

He ordered another drink.

No, not a stalker.

He was just… He took a sip of his drink.

Protective.

He looked at the clock.

Still midnight.

Still noon.

Still waiting.

Still alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura swaggered around the club, not even the slightest bit tipsy. Nearly everyone else had gone; the club was almost empty. Waving at her friends (and also tipping them off about a drug bust at Two Penny Opera the next day) she made her way to the bar, to say goodnight to the bartender.

The music clicked off as she walked across the dance floor, away from the exit; the silence was deafening. The first time the music had turned off, she had thought she'd gone deaf. Until she heard her friends screaming at her to hurry up and check out someone's brand new car.

Her shoes clicked and clacked as she crossed the floor. She liked the noises her shoes made. They were sandals, really. Very cute ones. Her friends had given them to her as a birthday gift. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi had been on a mission on her birthday and hadn't gotten her anything. (Though Naruto had taken her out for ramen the week after the mission… but she had had to pay.) Lee-san had given her a very large bouquet of flowers though, but he had also confessed his profuse and undying love for her… again.

And although Lee-san was a sweet, young man, she just didn't want to go out with him. Sure, he was valiant, good-natured, and honest to the bone, but he was good. Like, real good. Like, honest to good-ness, I-shall-protect-you-with-my-life good.

And it scared her.

She wasn't that good. She didn't think she'd ever be as good as he was. As diligent, as focused, as noble. As happy. She wasn't like that. And she didn't think she could ever live with herself if she pretended to be that way with him. Or if she shattered his dreams by actually saying, yes Lee, I'd love to go out with you, and have him realize that she wasn't really who he thought she was.

_**Which is a snotty little bitch. **_

She walked around the bar and greeted "Yoda." The large man had a striking resemblance to the small green alien… thing. Sakura wasn't sure what the thing was, or what it pertained to, (her friends had showed her snapshots and action figures) but under the green glow of the lights, Yoda indeed looked like his namesake. None of her friends was sure what his real name was, but he answered to Yoda, so it was fine.

"Yoda, just wanted to say–" Sakura cut off mid-sentence when she noticed someone still sitting at the bar.

"Hmm?" asked Yoda, still rubbing a glass with a rag.

"Goodbye. I just wanted to say goodbye, that's all."

"Ah, well, night kid. You going to take the ninja with you?"

"Er, what?" she asked, slightly flustered. She had been sure Kakashi would have gone home. Or to her house. And staked it out.

There had been times when she was walking around with Ino when she had felt someone watching her. But on closer examination, there hadn't been anyone there. She'd thought that perhaps someone was watching her for a while when she was training with Lee, but the sensations always passed and she had put it off as paranoia.

But then there had been the odd looks she had kept getting from her team when they were all together. Naruto was the same, he always looked at her anyway, but Sasuke and Kakashi had been watching her for the past several months as well. She could always tell when Sasuke had been watching her because he would always continue to look at her for a second after she caught his gaze and then look away, sometimes blushing. She wondered again if there was something behind his glances other than curiosity, but she had decided that all it had been was him being an arrogant prick and expecting her to react differently. And then feeling unsure when she didn't react how he expected. And Kakashi, well, she had only caught him watching her a few times. Not enough to be noticeable, but because he was Kakashi, it was a noticeable number. And odd.

She wondered if her phantom watcher was Kakashi. If it were Naruto, she would have known for sure; he couldn't keep a secret for the life of him. But even if she were underestimating him, it just wouldn't make sense. She was spending more time with him than she ever had before; there was no reason for him to seek extra time with her.

And Sasuke, well, he just wouldn't bother. Oh, he'd watch her and wonder what was going on, but he wouldn't dare stoop so low as to actually ask her what was going on. He would wait and wait and continue to wait until she gave in and told him what was going on. It probably irked him badly that she hadn't told him already. She supposed that he thought she had changed because of him. But in the days and weeks before her imminent change, she had barely spoken to him. Things had gone as planned. They'd been on a mission when she had started the change.

They'd been off, far away, and she had been here, in Konoha, awaiting them diligently. But she hadn't greeted them the way she had used to. Sasuke was no longer Sasuke-kun; Kakashi was no longer answered with: "Liar!"; and Naruto was no longer punched when his answers annoyed her.

Oh, and that left Kakashi. Well, if she were thinking about people in her team. But that just didn't make sense, not anymore than anyone else stalking her though. She just couldn't think of any reason for anyone to stalk her. Kakashi might be doing it… but then again, it could have been anybody. Or nobody.

There was no reason to think that it wasn't just her paranoia.

Paranoia, a new topic to discuss with her inner self.

"You were talking to him before weren't you?" A voice broke through her reverie. Ah, Yoda. "I'm not good with them ninja sorts."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll get him out," she answered Yoda in carefully measured tones.

"Thanks, Saku," he answered, turning away from her. "Goodnight."

She walked carefully to the ninja who was staring deeply into his glass (a formidable task seeing how the glass was a shot glass and very tiny). "Kakashi?" she asked.

He looked up and his eye curved up in a funny half-moon. "Ah, Sakura-chan, there you are." He downed the rest of his drink, but blinked when he realized it was already empty.

"Er, yeah. Here I am. And I guess you should go home now, eh, Kakashi? The club is closing."

Kakashi nodded and got up slowly. "They're kicking us out. Mm, happens all the time."

"Uh, right Kakashi. Um, are you okay?"'

The copy-ninja's movements were more lackadaisical than usual. And his slouch was much more pronounced than it should have been.

"I do believe I am just a wee bit intoxicated."

"Oh, Kakashi," Sakura sighed. "Ninjas aren't supposed to get drunk."

"Ah, well, if you would just flush the alcohol from my system—"

"And get rid of your hangover?" Sakura snorted, and in her new voice, even that was without inflection. "In your dreams Hatake. C'mon, we're taking you home."

"Ah, well, it was worth a shot," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

As she led him away from the bar, she wondered vaguely at just how drunk he was. He couldn't have been more than mildly intoxicated, she was sure of it. His balance was fine and the only thing that seemed to be different was his stance and his speed. Usually he was a slow walker, but he usually kept in step with his teammates. And now he was lagging behind.

They got out of the club and Sakura stopped suddenly. She nearly fell over when Kakashi rammed into her, still going at his moderate pace. "Oops," he said, his hands ghosting her shoulders as he steadied them both. "I was thinking."

"Me too, but you don't see me staring at my feet."

"But my feet are a very important part of me."

"Yeah, sure, Kakashi."

"They are."

"You said that already."

"Did not."

"You must be really drunk if you're arguing with me."

"Or really bored."

"Oh shut up, Kakashi." She took a few steps forwards and then faltered, looking back at him. "Hey, where do you live?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "You don't know?"

Sakura shook her head. "You never said."

"You never asked."

"Why would I?"

"Curiosity?"

"You'd probably have lied anyway."

"Probably," he said, nodding his head amiably and rubbing his clothed chin.

"So, are you going to show me where it is?"

"Ah, why don't you just go home? I can make it on my own."

"And if you don't wake up tomorrow because you choked on your own vomit?"

"You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough."

He started walking away.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm showing you my apartment," he said, not turning around. "It's this way."

"Oh, okay," she replied, following him. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed to be staring at the sky. The light of the half-moon reflected off his forehead protector. "Is it far?"

"Why? Do you have a curfew?"

"No, just wondering."

"It'll take a while."

"Ah. Well, okay."

"Unless if we use chakra. Then it'll take less time."

"Er, maybe we shouldn't."

"Why not? Low on reserves? I could carry you if you wanted me to."

"Uh, no thanks," she answered, slightly flustered. "I wasn't thinking about myself, I was thinking about you: I don't think it's a good idea for you to be using chakra while you're in this state."

"Of innocence?"

"Of intoxication, you idiot old man!"

"There's no need to call me names."

"Well, you're being stupid. On purpose."

"Am I?"

"Oh shut up." She paused, walking briskly for a few seconds before remembering that she didn't know where she was going. "What the hell were you doing in there anyway?" she asked over her shoulder, not daring to look back at him. "Isn't exactly in the neighbourhood, is it?"

"I could ask you the same question," he answered, from right behind her.

"Yeah, well you didn't. I asked first."

She froze as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Hey!" she spoke out, confused.

The arms snaked tightly around her, leaving her arms free. He bent slightly, dipping his mouth to her ear, causing petal-pink strands of her hair to fall into her eyes. "I'll tell you, if you tell me," he whispered into her ear.

She tore herself out of his grip. "You stupid pervert!" she shouted. She narrowed her eyes at him and glowered. "Stupid, **drunk** pervert," she muttered, correcting herself and wondering how much of his actions were due to the alcohol and how much were just his calculated moves made to annoy her.

"I guess that's a no, then."

"Oh, just show me where you apartment is so I can go home!"

"In a hurry, are we?"

"Just use your damned chakra," she spat out at him.

He complied and shot off at a run. It was a slow run, more like a jog than anything else, in all actuality. His footing was a bit off; he almost missed a roof, twice. And he made a tad bit more noise than usual.

But that was all right.

It made him easier to follow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Reviews**

**mamoru21: **Lots of people think the shounen-ai was creepy. I think it was nice. It shows what kind of a person Kakashi is.

**ruka-kun: **That is correct, I truly feel that Kakashi should be making out with males in the middle of crowded dance floors. Not. Sakura! Aish. A great work of art? My ego, it inflates.

**MPI**: I just sneezed. I'm glad you think it's bloody brilliant. Ow. I sneezed again.

**Hao'sAnjul**: It was much too bad that Kakashi wasn't kissing Sakura. Alas, how upsetting.

**LaLa-the-Panda:** Your name is amazing. Yep, Kakashi is hawt in here. As he should always be.

**bijou: **Yep, bisexual tendencies. That's Kakashi. He's horny to the max. Woohoo, yet another person hooked to the addictive stuff I call Code Blue.

**Akari:** Most girls would want to go out with a guy who pictures her as he makes out with another guy. I, on the other hand, being a wonderful-ly intelligent female would rather go out with a person who only kisses me and not random males who they meet on the dance floor, regardless of how hot they are or how much they look like Gaara.

**Yue Ryong child of the shadow: **Ah ha ha… your reviews are so well written and have such nice grammar. Makes me think of a teacher. Your name, your name, your name… how upsetting.

**veracytzwolves:** Your name is oddly cute. And that winking face makes good use of the bracket. Alas, my review responses for the last chapter was full of brackets without eyes for faces. It was upsetting.

**Nasis: **Mm, reviews. Finally, people feed me.

**Mistress DragonFlame: **No, not gay. Just… hetero with bisexual tendencies. : Gaara has a fanbase everywhere!

**LiL-ChiC24: **Nope, Kakashi's not kissing Gaara. Tsk, tsk, not paying enough attention, now were you? And what would be wrong with a gay Gaara? Alas, you have confused me. As has your name which is almost in sTiCkY cApS.

_And so ends this review response session. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I would appreciate it immensely if all of you reviewed me either constructively or with mindless blather going on endlessly about how much you adore my story and wish to have children with me, but due to the fact that you don't know me, all you can do is send me millions and millions of dollars in unmarked $20 bills. Or you could just ignore this plea and just hit me with a one-liner as most of you do.

Something is not adding up. Perhaps it's the peach and the schnapps.


End file.
